The Adventures Of James Potter
by Shezaweza
Summary: Revisit Hogwarts, except this time with Harry's son. James Potter! But as soon as they get to Hogwarts, they know something is wrong. Well they find a way to stop it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter POV **(Point Of Veiw)

As I bordered the train on platform 9 3/4 I felt a shiver run up my spine. My dad, Harry Potter, and mum, Ginny Potter, had bid me farewell and I was now stepping upon the very train that would start my life as a wizard. I pushed my black hair away from my face and found a nice cabin to sit in. It had red plush looking seats and a brass storage rack on top. I threw my new brown leather suitcase up on top of it then looked out the foggy window at my mum and dad and waved as the train moved slowly away. The door to my cabin opened with a *clank* and there stood my best friend. Peter Weasly.

"Hey Peter!"

"Hey James!"

Peter has chocolate brown hair like his mum, Hermione Weasly, but a pale white complexion like his dads, Ron Weasly. Peter and I became friends because our dads were best friends at Hogwarts. So during the summer break would often stay at each other's houses. Peter sat down next to me and we talked about all the adventures we could have this year, and what house we might be out in, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slitheryn or Gryffindor. **(Sorry if I spelt these wrong) ** Then, a fat little lady, with a hairnet and a silver trolley opened up our cabin door and said

"Lollies anyone?"

Peter jumped up and ran over to the trolley like it was some sort of god and selected whole bag full of different sorts of lollies. He got 10 chocolate frogs, which could actually hop about and move; he got 5 packets of exploding Wizz Fizz, which actually explodes; and 3 bags of never ending gobstoppers, which could last up to 3 years at a time. I decided to get something too, so I got 3 expanding lollypops, add a drop of water and they go twice the size; and 2 chocolate frogs. We were just sitting down to eat our goodies when a girl walked into our cabin. She had long waist length golden hair and BRIGHT blue eyes. Her body was very slim and athletic and she wore cute black rimmed glasses. Peter was so amazed that if stopped halfway to eating his chocolate frog, so it bounced out of his hand and up onto the luggage rack. But he didn't even notice. I tried hard to stifle a laugh.

"Hello boys," she said "Can I sit in here? The boys in the next cabin are bothering me and the girls only want to talk about boring things like makeup" she rolled her eyes at the thought

"Err, sure I suppose so" I said

"Thanks" she said at sat right next to Peter.

Peter finally put down his hand and closed his mouth. He went as red as a tomato and he only looked directly at the floor. The funny thing was that the girl didn't even notice. Peter just decided to keep on eating his lollies.

"Sorry, my name is Sheridan Ryan" said the girl holding out a hand

"James Potter" I replied and shook her hand.

"Oh! You're Harry Potter's son aren't you?" asked Sheridan

"Yes, I get that a lot" I told her.

We kept on talking for a long time until all of a sudden *BANG* One of Peters Wizz Fizz had exploded too much and pink sugar crystals were now showering over all of us. I looked to see Peter's reaction and burst out laughing. He had Pink sugar all over his face and was so shocked that his face looked permently stuck as a shocked looking fish. Sheridan started to smile and giggle, and then even she burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard that our sides hurt. Peter looked up from his Wizz Fizz packet and saw us laughing and smiled. It was pretty funny when you thought about, so in the end we were all laughing and rolling on the floor. We finally stopped and stood up to sit back down in our seats. Peter had gotten over himself and we were now all talking about how exciting this year was going to over a loud speaker came

"We are now arriving at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, I hope you enjoyed your ride."

**Peter Weasly POV**

I opened the door to the cabin. It opened with a *clunk* I saw James sitting in there looking out the window. His black hair, a mess on his head.

"Hi Peter!"

"Hi James!"

We talked about what we did on the holidays and stuff. I was pretty nervous about going to Hogwarts. I might be a failure! What if I can't do things that are magic? But my thoughts were interrupted by a fat little lady saying

"Lollies anyone?"

YES! I LOVE lollies! I jumped off out of my seat and bought everything I saw. I turned around and sat in my seat and gleefully started eating a chocolate frog. I was about to eat my 8th Frog when the cabin door opened, and there, stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had golden honey coloured hair, and bright blue eyes, she wore black rimmed glasses that looked really good on her, and her body was very fit and trim. I tried hard to keep my cool as she spoke.

"Hello boys," she said, so sweetly, like honey dripping off a spoon "Can I sit in here? The boys in the next cabin are bothering me and the girls only want to talk about boring things like makeup"

"Err, sure I suppose so" James said

I envied James for a moment, he could say things so easily to girls, and I wish I knew how to do that! Whenever I try to speak to them I ALWAYS end up stuttering like crazy. I kept my head down and tried to keep my cool by snacking into my lollies. I herd James and the girl talking, but it just sounded like a muffled blur in my head. I was just opening a bag of Wizz Fizz, when it exploded all over my face and on everyone! I was so EMBARRESED! I was in such a shock that I couldn't move. But then I herd James laugh, and then the girl, I started to laugh too, because it was pretty funny. We were all laughing so hard, and when I accidently touched the girls hand I felt like I was melting.

"We are now arriving at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy; I hope you enjoyed your ride."

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic that I 'm writing and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, as it will encourage me to write more! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped off the train into the cool summer breeze. The stars were twinkling brightly, like glitter spread across the black canvas of the universe. Peter and Sheridan stood next to me their hair dancing in the wind. We all gasped in awe at the massive old building across the lake. The light's from its windows reflecting off the pitch dark lake. I looked around at everyone else on the platform. Some looked bored, others, like us, were amazed and almost every one of them was cold. I pulled the vest I had around me tighter, keeping out the cold wind coming off the lake. Suddenly, a man in his 30's came over to us.

"Good Evening everyone. My name is Sam Winchester; if everybody could please place their luggage on the trolleys to your left. Thank-You. I will be your tour guide this afternoon, if everybody would please follow me."

Sam had mousey brown hair that didn't quite reach down to his shoulders, he was very muscular and fit, and was VERY tall. 'About 6.2' I guessed. Everyone followed him down towards the lake. Girls were whispering and giggling as we went. When we reached the Lakeside we saw about 50 wooden boats all along the shoreline.

"Alright everybody, Find a partner and hop in a boat, we're going to canoe across the lake." Sam said, much to everyone's disappointment.

Naturally I picked Peter. I looked around to see if Sheridan had a partner, but she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and hopped into the boat. We both grabbed a wooden oar and started to paddle. As we paddled through the murky dark water, Sam pointed things out.

"Over there you'll see where all the magical creatures are kept, and then over there is the forest, and then…"

I wasn't really listening to him. Dad had already told me where everything I needed was so I just looked around at the other canoes to see if I saw anyone interesting. That's when I saw Sheridan. She was in a boat with this other girl. She had straight red hair and bright green eyes. I must've been staring at her for too long because she saw me looking and winked. I quickly turned my head away embarrassed. I blushed and dared to look back. She was talking to Sheridan and giggling. 'Oh dear….' I thought.

As we were going across the water I was listening to everything Sam was saying. I defiantly DIDN'T want to get lost. I have an annoying habit of embarrassing myself around people I don't know, and I had made a promise to myself that wouldn't let that happen to me…..the train incident doesn't count! As I looked at Sam, listening intently, my gaze wondered to behind him. There, was a boy there with crazy black hair and bright blue eyes like Sheridan. But I'm seriously not joking; his eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. He was wearing a shirt that was so tight you could see his abs as if he wasn't wearing a t-shirt at all. 'Show off' I thought. When we FINALLY reached the old castle, my arms felt like they were going to drop off. James and I pulled the canoe onto the shore and started the climb up the hill to the castle. Then, all of a sudden I slipped. I tumbled down the hill, and landed *THUMP* right into Sheridan. Sheridan was sprawled on top of me. I blushed furiously and pushed myself off the ground. I offered my hand to help her up and she took it. 'Mental note-never wash this hand again' I thought to myself in glee

"I'm so sorry!" I said, kicking myself for being so stupid

"That's ok" Sheridan said, dusting herself off.

She adjusted her glasses and flicked the hair out of her mouth. Her hair was now looking very messy, but it also looked very sexy. I tried hard to think of something that would distract me of wanting to lunge and kiss the beautiful girl standing only 1 metre away. Luckily, she gestured to a girl standing next to her.

"Have you met my friend Anna?" she asked

Anna had just below shoulder length hair, that was very red, 'nearly the colour of blood red' I thought. Her eyes were a piercing green, in fact, so green that they startled me.

"Err, no..." I said "Hello Anna"

By this time James had ran back down the hill to see if I was alright.

"PETER, PETER! Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

"I was just introducing my friend Anna to Peter….but I believe you two have already met?" Sheridan said mischievously

James blushed but simply said "Err, no, actually, hello Anna, my name's James" He extended a hand

"Hello James" Anna said, and shook James hand.

Just then my tummy decided to grumble, like a beast groaning in a cave. I blushed furiously.

"Oh! Sorry that was me" I grimaced at my stupidity

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. I smiled, relief filling my body. They thought it was funny. We all walked up to the castle together.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMES POTTER POV**

We all walked up to the castle together, laughing and talking as we did. As we got nearer I could smell the delicious scents wafting in from the great hall. I sniffed deeply and smiled. I just loved the smell of good food. Peter was also looking happy, in fact, I think I saw him drooling. As we got closer everyone was hustled into the hall. I got separated from Peter because of everybody pushing and shoving to try and get in. I tried to keep my head up and follow the crowd. As I was walking along I noticed Anna walking next to me. I tried hard no to look at her, but I couldn't help myself. She saw me looking

"Hi James" she said

"Oh, err, Hi. Anna" I blushed and looked the other way.

"It's a bit claustrophobic isn't it?" she asked

"Ummm, yeah"

As the crowd went through the doors to the hall we had to get closer. I could feel Anna chest against mine. I tried hard not to blush too hard. I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my head and turned around to see her.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Err, yeah, sure" I said

"You seem kinda shy…"

"Well, yeah, I spose soh"

As the crowd finally evened out I breathed a sigh of relief. I spotted Peter and and was starting to push through the crowd to get to him when I felt someone ruffle my hair. I turned around and saw Anna. She winked and said

"See ya round Potter"

I quickly turned around so she wouldn't see me blush and shoved my way through the crowd to Peter. As soon as I reached him I heard a voice filling the whole hall.

"Good Evening everybody, my name is Lucifer and I will be your headmaster this year."

I looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair holding his wand to his mouth. He looked like he was in his mid-60.

"I trust you all enjoyed your trip to Hogwarts?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. "What will happen tonight is each and every one of you will get picked to go in 1 of the 4 school houses'. Your house, May it be Hufflepuff-"

A great cheer went up from one of the tables on the other side of the hall.

"Ravenclaw"

Yet another set of whoops and cheers ringed the air

"Slitheryn"

Another Cheer, but not as loud James noticed

"Or Gryffindor"

The loudest cheer and whoops went up from the table closest to them. James' ear's ringed with the sound.

"Quiet please!" Lucifer shouted

Everyone eventually quietened down.

"I will now hand the microphone over to Mr Dean Winchester. He will get the sorting hat and explain everything you need to know"

**PETER WEASLEY POV**

As I sat down on the wooden chair, my hands felt all sticky and clammy. James had been picked for the house Gryffindor, so had Sheridan. Anna was in Ravenclaw. I really hoped that I would be in Gryffindor, like my Uncle's and my dad. As the dusty old hat went over my head I heard voices.

"Hmmm…."said the voice "You're a Weasly aren't you?"

"Err, ye, yes I am" I replied, not quite shore how to reply to a hat

"Well then, I guess I'll put you in….."

I waited for his response; I gulped and waited for him to say what house I was in. 'please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor' I pleaded to myself

"GRYFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed

I nearly feel out of the chair in relief. Everybody on the Gryffindor table cheered. I smiled and walked over to James who patted me on the back. I slid down in the chair next to him.

'Good job mate!' I herd James whisper to me.

I smiled back at him. Next up was the boy I had seen earlier on the boat. His T-shirt looked even tighter on him now that we were in the light. I envied him and his great looking body. As the hat slid down over his eyes, I whispered to James

"He's a bit of a show-off isn't he?"

James nodded and punched my lightly in the shoulder.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted

I looked at the boy as he went over to the table and sat down. I looked back at Peter and swear I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He was watching the boy like a half, and when he sat down next to Anna Peter looked away quickly.

"And now, for the feast!" Lucifer shouted

As soon as he clicked his fingers, massed amounts of food appeared. I forgot all about the boy and his good looks and dove in. I was on cloud 9. And, with glee, I realised that whenever you took something off the plate, it would reappear. I was stuffing my face with all sorts of amazing food. I was so busy being a pig that I didn't even realise that Sheridan was at the table watching me. I looked up; my face stuffed with a sort of pie and blushed. Sheridan just kinda looked at me, her head tilted to one side. It looked so cute that I wanted to take a picture.

"Do you always eat like this?" she asked

"Err….yes?" I answered, swallowing my food in one gulp

"Nice" she answered and picked up a vast amount and started to eat through it.

I smiled. I like a girl with an appetite.

_**Thank-you to everybody who reads this and enjoys it! ;P**_

_**I hope that it's not too bad and it doesn't send you all to sleep ;)**_

_**I just want to say that reviews make me write faster and better. Even if it's just 1 review **_

_**From someone saying they like it and are reading it I will continue to write more chapters**_

_**Also, if you have any ideas on how this story should go, or if I should add any more **_

_**Characters, please leave a review and I'll see what I can do XD**_

_**-Sheza ;P **_


	4. Chapter 4

**James Potters POV**

We had finished our amazing supper and were all very tired after a long, exciting day. We (the Gryffindor house) were dragging our zombie like bodies across the hall, following the dorm leaders to our dorm. People had already dropped off our luggage to our rooms and we were all looking forward to dropping into a soft, comfy bed and having a nice long sleep. There was a comfortable silence between all of us as we climbed up the moving staircases. As we reached our dorm room we stopped and waited for the dorm leader to say the password to the singing lady painting.

"Password?" she sang

"Goats Cheese" replied one of the dorm leaders

"You may enter" replied the Painting, and swang open

As we reached the lounge room though, what we saw was not what we expected at all. We all gasped and people were snapped out of there sleepy trance. The lounge chairs and couches were scattered all around the room, tables upside down and the wrong way around. The walls and floors looked like it had been used by cats as a scratching post for 100 years, the carpet was shredded and the wallpaper barley hanging on. I looked over to Peter; he was shocked as the rest of us, Sheridan next to him. If this wasn't such a serious situation I probably would've laughed, we all looked like demented fish gasping for air. But what was most surprising, was that there in the middle of the dorm room, and was none other than Lucifer himself. He was staring into the fire, obviously concentrating very hard on something. His shadow looked scary, the fire, the only thing providing light in the room.

"Good Evening students" he said looking into the burning flames "I bet you're wondering what has happened."

We stood there in silence, not sure how to respond to this. He put out the fire, it ended with a sizzle and smoke came up, its embers still burning giving off off a little glow in the middle of a room. He got up and moved towards one of the giant windows in the room. With one swift hand movement he pulled the red velvet curtains. The cold moonlight poured into the room and spilled over the shredded carpet. I shivered.

"I don't know how or when exactly **it** came here." Lucifer said, his voice, cutting through the silence like a knife. "What came to your dorm tonight was something very powerful. It does not look for possessions or money, but destruction. Usually these…**spirits**….hang around in abandoned houses or mines; causing destruction within the old buildings. Pulling the building surely but slowly down. But I have never seen one do this much damage before"

We all stood in the dorm in silence. Knowing how serious this situation was. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes said

"Ummm, what is **it. **The **spirit** I mean"

Lucifer turned away from the window and simply said "The Kitper"

**Peters POV**

We all had to sleep in the hall that night, just in case the 'Kitper' came back. I was lying on the sleeping back that Lucifer had magicked up. For a sleeping bag it was actually quite comfy and soft and I quite enjoyed it. It was 1:00am and everyone else was asleep. But James and I couldn't.

"So, why do you think it came here of all places" whispered James

"I have no idea" I replied "I just hope it won't come back….or go away, IU mean, if it's still here"

We looked at each other in fear; the Kitper could still be here! We talked some more and tried to go to sleep. But the thought that the Kitper was still in Hogwarts kept us up. It was 3:35am in the morning when we heard it, I was finally dozing off to sleep when I heard a scream. I shot up in my bed and looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

'Was it a dream?' I thought

I shook my head, no, no I defiantly herd it. I knelt down next to James who had dozed off some time ago and shook him

"James, James!" I whispered

"Wahhh…." James moaned, slightly rolling over in his sleeping bag.

"James I heard a scream" I whispered.

"It's probably just your imagination. "He said and went back to sleep

I decided to leave him to sleep. I would go and find whoever it was.

"Lumos" I whispered and a light appeared at the end of my wand. My dad had taught me that. He said it will come in handy, and he was right.

'Note to self' I thought 'Buy dad a gift'

As I stepped out into the long hallway I shivered. It was colder out here than in there. Probably magic. I started walking down the hallway, the blue, white light of my wand being my guide, trying finding who had screamed. I was a couple of meters from the Hall doorway when I heard it again.

"Help me! Please help!"

It was coming from down the hallway. I ran until I came to a door. A light was on inside, I could see it from under the door.

"Help!"

Yep, this was defiantly it. I grabbed the old steel handle of the wooden door and pushed. When I walked in I gasped in shock. There, in the room was…..

**HAHAHA! I'm so evil. CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I loved writing it. I know that this might annoy some and I'm sorry, but I must know if people are actually reading this. You don't have to review much, just a 'yes'-continue or a 'no'-stop writing it's horrible.**

**Till next time!  
-Shez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter's POV**

There in the room was…..no one. There was no one in the room. I felt very confused. I was absolutely positive that the screams had come from this room. I walked further into the candlelit room. I looked under chairs and tables, desks and sofas; but I couldn't find the person who had cried out. I furrowed my brows in frustration. I walked back to the door and took one final look at the room before closing the door. I was just about to make my way back to the Grand Hall when I was grasped rather violently. I spun around just in time to see a black bag come over my head. I tried to cry for help and was kicking and punching whatever had got me, but my head felt dizzy and heavy.

"Help" I cried faintly "Help…"

**James POV**

I woke up this morning to see the sunlight streaming in through the window. The sunrise was beautiful this morning, and I could see all of it because of the glass roof in the Great Hall. I stood up and went over to a window to have a better look. There I saw the Lake, the sunlight creeping through the fog. It looked absolutely stunning. I looked over to see if Peter was awake. But he wasn't there.

'That's strange' I thought

Usually Peter wouldn't get up until he had too, and most of the time that was at the last minute. I figured that he had gone to the bathroom so I sat back down on the sleeping mat and waited for him to get back. I could hear some of the other's starting to wake up and looked to see who it was. It was a girl called Clara. She got up and stretched, her brown, sun-bleached hair looking kinda cute as it was all messy and, I had to admit, kinda sexy. She was wearing long purple pyjama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt that had a picture of a kitten saying Meow. I noticed that the top was a bit big for her, as one side of the top was not completely on her shoulder. I must've been staring at her for too long because she caught me looking and winked at me. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and bowed my head trying not to blush too hard. Jeez, I can be such a fool sometimes. I looked to see that Peter's sleeping bag was still empty, I was getting worried. Where could he be?

**Peters POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in what looked like a dungeon of some sort. There was a fireplace the flames warm and comforting. I crept nearer, trying to keep myself warm, as it was very cold in the room. I looked around to try and figure out where I could be. There was a single lounge chair and coffee table in the room. But that was all. No doors ,no windows absolutely no way of escape. Harry must be freaking out about where the hell I am. I was just about to give up when I heard a voice behind me

"Hello there Peter"

I spun around to see a girl with brown hair. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform and looked cold, tired and hungry. I looked down realising I was still wearing my PJ's and tried to cover up.

"Errrr….hi?" I replied

"I take it you got caught by the creatures to then?" she asked

"To be honest I have no freakin' idea. All I know is that I heard someone screaming for help and then BAM a sack went over my head and now here I am"

"So you haven't met 'them' yet?"

"Who's 'them'?" I asked

"I'm not quite sure what they are called" she replied, her eyes drifting to the ground "But what I do know is that they will take you soon, and clone you. They will then send you clone off the school, with all of your memories and there they will gather information and send it back to the creatures."

"Why?" I asked

"Because," she said, she looked me dead in the eye "They are going to destroy every single person from the inside to out. They want to see them crumble and fall, and once Hogwarts is done they'll go onto the world. The clones helping them every step of the way."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked

"They told me their plans when I was getting cloned" she shrugged "I'm Clara by the way; It's nice to meet you"

She extended her hand and I shook it.

**James POV**

I finally saw Peter walk into the room. He looked pretty awful; like he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Where were you Peter?" I asked, ruffling his hair

"Oh, just had, stuff to do" he replied

I rolled my eyes. Peter was always grumpy when he was tired so I laid off him.

"So, ready for the first day of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"You bet" he replied and smiled his goofy grin at me.

**I had so much fun writing that chapter and I hope you guys liked it too. Next Chapter will be where Peter's Clone is put into action and things WILL start to crumble. Leave a review with any suggestions of what could happen or just simply leave a praise of what you like so far. It might not seem like it but when you get a review on your story if feels AWESOME! Until then**

**-Sheza**


	6. Chapter 6

**James POV**

As Peter and I walked to our first class, potions with Professor Gabriel, we talked about what the Kitper is and whether it was still at school or not. When we reached the classroom we took our seats. Peter and I sat at the back of the classroom. Gabriel wasn't here yet and it had already been 5 minutes past the bell. There was chatter about where he could be and when he might turn up. At 10 minutes past the door banged open and in walked a smallish man with a cheerful look upon his face. He was eating a bright orange lollypop and there was a certain air about him that made everybody feel goofy and cheerful.

"Sorry I'm late class" Gabriel said "I had some difficulty finding the class"

He scanned his eyes about the room until he saw a boy with crazy black hair in the middle of the classroom that Peter had pointed out yesterday.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed "There you are my little bro"

He jumped over to the boy and ruffled his hair. The boy grimaced and pushed him away.

"What do you want Gabriel?" he asked

"Come on Cassy, give your brother a hug" Gabriel said opening his arms

"No"

"Fine then," Gabriel said pretending to be deeply hurt and pouting. "Don't expect to get an A for your marks then" and stuck out his tongue

Everybody was giggling and "Cassy" was trying hard not to look too embarrassed.

"Ok guys. Let's play a little game, so that I can learn your names!" Gabriel exclaimed "OMG! That rhymed! I'm so cool!"

James thought that Gabriel was a great teacher and he knew he was going to enjoy potions this year. Turns out that "Cassy's" real name was Casteil. James thought that was a strange name but he didn't say anything. He also noticed that Peter was rather quite that lesson; he thought nothing of it, just thinking he was tired and not so energetic today. Little did he know that "Peter" was taking in all the information he could about everything and everyone in the room.

**Peter POV**

I woke up on the couch with a start. It took me a while to remember that I was still in the basement. Clara was asleep next to the fire. I tried to remember what had happened. I distinctly remember that I was knocked out cold soon after I talked to Clara, and awakened on a cold metal bench. I also remember seeing myself walking out of the room. (My Clone I suspected) But other than that everything was blurry and fuzzy. I looked at my watch to check the time. It was 1:00pm. My tummy grumbled, I hadn't eaten since the giant feast! I sighed and walked over to the fire to try and warm up. There was a secret passage way that opened every day at 12:00pm at night and 12:00am during the day to let us go to the bathroom.

"Do you wonder why we are still alive?"

I looked to see that Clara had awakened and was sitting in front of the fire looking directly into the flames. Her hair and clothes a mess, her face solemn and cold.

"Not really." I replied "I hadn't really thought of it"

She looked at me and I could see that she had been crying.

"Do you think they will kill us?" she whimpered "I mean, are they going to keep us here forever?"

"I don't know" I replied simply

Tears ran down her face again. I went over and hugged her, not sure how to react to her crying. She lent her head into my chest and cried silently for a while. She was ice cold and was shaking from the sobs she was trying to hold back.

"Hey," I whispered "It's ok….It's going to be fine"

**James POV**

After class that afternoon Peter and I went into the Gryffindor common room and tried to finish the mountain load of homework we had already been given from various subjects.

"So…." Asked Peter "Which teachers do you like the best so far?"

"Defiantly Gabriel or Dean" I replied smiling goofily at the memory of Dean flirting with all the girls and making them blush. It was hilarious.

"What about you?" I asked

"I don't really know" he replied

Hmm… That's strange. Usually Peter would start laughing or talking about random stuff. But today he was awfully quiet.

"Are you alright mate?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he replied "Just tired, that's all"

"Yeah, alright then"

We continued doing our homework silently. What has gotten into him lately?

**Peter POV**

That morning I woke up next to the fire I realised that Clara was asleep with her back to my chest. Her body was warm and she was sleeping silently. I got up silently and put more logs on the fire that were left by the things. As I was doing that I saw something in the corner of the room. Food! I ran over and saw 2 bowls of pumpkin soup and 2 slices of bread. I brang them over to the fire and gently woke up Clara. She gently stirred

"Clara, there's food"

She got up and rubbed her eyes. I showed her the soup and bread and she started eating.

"So I take it they want us alive then?" I ask

"I spose so" she replied through eating

Our spirits lightened at the knowledge that we weren't going to die anytime soon. We just finished when we hear the secret passage open. I looked at my watch.

"That's weird" I told Clara "It's not 12:00 yet"

We both stared at the passage way. Wondering what would happen. I went over to investigate and just as I was about to walk in I heard someone shout out "WOAH!" and was shoved to the floor. I looked up to see a boy lying on top of me. He had crazy black hair and bright blue eyes. 'Just great' I thought He quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that" he said and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. "My name's Casteil, but you can call me Cas"

Casteil? What kind of a name is that?!

**Sorry, this chapter was a long one. I just had to fill in some information before the action starts happening. *Evil laughter* I hope you all are enjoying this book because I'm enjoying writing it! BTW I am not going to publish anymore chapters unless I get some reviews! I know it may seem like a silly thing, but seriously! PLZ WRITE REVEIWS! Even if it's just a yes I like the story. Please, can you do that for me? Well, until then ALLONSY!**

**Allonsy-a term the 10****th**** Doctor of the TV show Doctor Who frequently says.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter's POV**

Casteil had a deeper voice than I would've thought. It didn't really fit his image, you know with his tight shirt and abs and-

"Anyway," my thoughts were broken by Cas' voice "Do you have any idea what this place is?"

"Yes," I replied "This is a prison cell where the THINGS keep us..."

I explained to him about the cloning and the plan to take over the world. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow in confusion, I had to admit, it looked pretty cute….I mean for a guy, obviously, I'm not gay or anything.

"So," Casteil started "You're telling me that we have identical clones walking and talking up at Hogwarts living our lives?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I answered "Speaking of which; how'd you get down here?"

"Well, to be honest" he started looking at the floor "I was running away from some girls because they were trying to make me drink a love potion, but I saw right through it, and I ran and hid behind a statue until they passed, and I was just about to leave when all of a sudden a black bag was put on my head and the next thing I knew, BAM, I'm lying on top of you"

"You're taking this very lightly" I murmured, gritting my teeth

"Well, I've been in worse situations" he replied

Worse situations?! Running away from girls?! This made me envy him more. I clenched my fists by my side, trying not to let my jealousy seep through. I looked back at the boy, and made eye contact with him by accident. WOW! His eyes are really blue. I unconsciously released my fists and tried to look deep into his eyes, they really were a fantastic shade. It was mesmerising almost, and I couldn't tear my eyes from them. I must've been like this for a while because Cas said

"Ummm, so who's that?"

He was pointing to Clara.

"Oh, let me introduce you to her" I said. Crap! Why was I looking into Casteil eyes? What the hell is wrong with me? I kicked myself for being so stupid. I'm not gay, I'm not gay. I repeated in my head. When I opened my eyes I saw Cas and Clara sitting next to the fire introducing themselves to each other. I felt angry. Cas just can't swoop in here and wipe Clara off her feet! She's my friend, not his! I went over to make sure that there was no flirtation happening. I mean seriously! If I have to be stuck down here at least let me not have to hear them flirting and kissing all day.

**Casteil POV**

As I looked into Peter's sea green eyes I felt a strange sensation come over me. It was like someone was hexing me with a relaxation charm. I felt like I could open up to him and tell him everything about my life. He looked at me with wondering and amazement. I wondered if he was gay. Don't leap to conclusions! I heard my conscience say, just because you are gay does not mean that he is! I quickly tore my eyes from his and looked around the room for a distraction. I saw a girl with messy brown hair looking into the fire

"Ummm, so who's that?" I asked

Peter snapped out of his daze and said "Oh, let me introduce you to her"

I walked over and sat down next to the girl. Peter was slowly walking behind, mumbling stuff to himself.

"Hi," I said "I'm Casteil, but you can call me Cas"

I extended my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Clara" she looked flustered, and I noticed she was running a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it down.

Peter came over and sat on the other side of Clara.

"Clara, this is Casteil, he was kidnapped by the "things" and well, here he is" Peter said

I noticed that every time he said my name he looked like he was about to kill someone. Was he angry with me? I hope not, what did I do wrong? I ignored it and tried to talk to Clara to keep my mind off things.

"So…Clara" I started "How long have you been here?"

I noticed that Peter sighed, and went to go lie on the couch.

"I'm just going to get some shut eye" Peter said and swung his arms and legs lazily about

"Ok," I replied smiling at him "We'll be here"

"No shit" I heard him murmur under his breath, I heard what he said, even if it hadn't been meant to be heard by me. I continued talking to Clara for the rest of the evening.

**James POV**

It was Saturday today Peter persisted that we go and have a look outside the castle walls. We were walking around a corner when suddenly Clara bumped into me. We both fell to the floor and pieces of paper went everywhere. I saw stars as my head hit the cold cement, but when I opened my eyes I saw Clara looking into them.

"OH, hi James!" she said "Sorry about that"

When she talked I could feel her warm breath in my face. It smelled of peppermint and I quite like it. Peter was helping her up when all of a sudden Casteil came running around the corner and bashed into Peter.

"Sorry!" he called out

From the force of Cas shoving him, Peter feel, letting go off Clara, and she came right back on top of me.

"I really, am truly sorry" she said

"No, no, that's ok" I replied

I helped her up and started to gather her papers that she had dropped.

"Why's everyone in such a rush today?" I asked

"Well, I'm not sure what Cas was doing, but I was rushing to get this paper's to Gabriel. They are permission notes to go to Hogsmeade." She replied

As I handed her back the papers I felt her hand brush against mine. It felt nice, it was soft and warm.

"Well, thank you for the help James. And sorry for me running into you"

And with that she turned around. I watched her leave, her hair blowing softly in the breeze.

"You are totally crushing for her" said Peter

"Pfft! No I'm not" I replied lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes, you are, you should go help her"

"Alright, alright," I admitted in defeat "Maybe I like her a little bit"

Peter just rolled his eyes and shoved me in her direction.

"Hey Clara!" I called jogging up to her "Need any help with carrying those papers to Gabriel?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks that would be great!"

She handed me half the stack and we walked off to see Gabriel. When James was out of ear shot Peter talked into his watch

"Phase 1 of Potter is complete. Clone 1 is working with him right now"

"Good Job Clone 2. Make sure that everything he loves he destroyed! Start from the inside and watch him crumble! "came a crackly reply from the watch. "And once he is done work on others until they all crumble and are destroyed!"

"Yes Sir. Phase Kitper is in commence"

**Sorry this was a short chapter! But it seemed like a good spot to end the story! I hope you are enjoying it, and remember LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews are like energy drinks to me. They make me write faster! ;D Well, until next time!**

**-Shez**


End file.
